


hey baby, i'll make you my lover

by lxvenxtes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha is a separate group, Enemies to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin Is A Sweetheart, Hyunjin is in a boy group, M/M, it's like one sided, jisung is a bitter gay, sorta - Freeform, stray kids isn't a group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvenxtes/pseuds/lxvenxtes
Summary: Jisung's life was going perfectly fine until Hwang Hyunjin, an idol rapper from an up and coming rookie group, walked into it. He had no worries besides finishing up an album with his group and what he was going to do about getting Chan to actually sleep more than three hours a night.Then Hyunjin was sent by their shared company to learn how to improve his rap skills, and since then Jisung's life has never known peace. He didn't understand why everyone seemed to be in love with Hyunjin, when the boy was obviously just like any other pretty boy idol who came and went with the trends.All Jisung needed to do was wait out however long the company wanted Hyunjin to be "mentored" and everything would go back to normal.Or so he hoped.





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! i'm danadia and this is my first ever skz fic, and first fic on here in general. hyunsung are my babies, so i wanted to help provide content for them. 
> 
> this fic is dedicated to my bb linds//@ jjunglooks on twit because shes been cheering me on as i sent her updates uwuwuwuwuwu
> 
> and side note im new to the fanfiction thing so if anythings unclear just comment and i'll answer any questions/fix errors/etc.
> 
> title from 3racha's "hoodie season"

Being annoyed when making music was not something Jisung usually felt. But there was a first time for everything.

He was currently very annoyed with his two other group members because they were all supposed to be finishing a track and they were too busy talking about the new idol they were supposed to be mentoring.

His name was Hwang Hyunjin and he was from the group "zerozero", a new rookie group where three of the four members were born in 2000, besides the youngest member. 

This Hwang Hyunjin guy wasn't a terrible rapper but he could've been better, hence why the company was making him learn from 3RACHA.

Jisung couldn't care less about him. He knew the guy was just going to turn out to be some airhead pretty boy who would just use them until the company deemed him acceptable, then he'd never speak to them again. This boy was the “visual” and barely did anything other than giggle and run his fingers through his hair from what Jisung had seen in interviews.

But for some reason, despite the obvious signs that this was going to blow up in their faces, Chan and Changbin were very excited that Hwang Hyunjin was going to be learning from them. And they would not shut up about him. Not even long enough for Jisung to focus on the track that, once again, they were supposed to be finishing.

“I think he'll need the most help with pronunciation. He tends to mumble his words, and string them together,” Chan said and Changbin nodded. Jisung rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. Changbin was about to speak but there was a knock on the door. Chan smiled as he got up to open it, which annoyed Jisung even more. They were acting like this guy was someone important and not just a random kid.

Hwang Hyunjin was on the other side of the door looking annoyingly polished, and irritatingly pretty. Chan stepped back to let him in and Jisung almost scoffed at how put together he looked. His jeans were ripped and practically painted onto his mile long legs. His clean, white button up was artfully tucked in. Even his sneakers were spotless. The boy practically screamed “I'm an idol! Look at me!”. And if his outift wasn't pretentious enough, he had shiny black hair and perfectly clear skin. His eyes were practically glittering. Jisung was disgusted that someone could look so perfect.

“Hi! Uh, I'm Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin. You guys are 3RACHA right?” Hyunjin said, looking anxious. His voice was soft and he looked kind of like he was going to throw up. For an idol, he was apparently bad at public speaking.

“Yeah, we're 3RACHA! Hi, I'm Chan, this is Changbin, and over there is Jisung,” Chan said, using his most polite leader voice. Suck up.

Hyunjin grinned and Jisung grumpily realized that his smile was kind of gorgeous. Because of it course it was. No one wants an idol with an ugly smile.

Then Hyunjin bit his lip and a basket seemed to appear out of thin air from behind his back. He shoved it into Chan's hands and immediately started rambling after that.

“It's really nice to meet you. I've liked your music for awhile, since like your pre-debut. I'm really excited to be learning from you. Like really, really excited. And my other members and I made these, uh, cookies for you? I hope that's not weird. i just didn't want to come empty-handed since you all were being nice enough to help me.”

He looked embarrassed and Jisung had the stupid thought that it was adorable. His cheeks were pink and he was playing with his rings as he nervously waited for someone to respond to him.

“Oh wow. Thank you Hyunjin. That's very kind of you,” Chan finally replied. He was smiling so wide that his cheeks probably hurt. Changbin was looking at him like the cookies were the key to world peace or something. They were so easily wooed that it was almost comedic.

Chan and Changbin sat on the couch and Changbin immediately went for the cookies, looking like he hadn't eaten in days. Hyunjin looked like he wanted to laugh but he didn't want to be rude.

“You can sit next to Jisung,” Chan offered, pointing to the chair beside Jisung's and Hyunjin nodded. He sat beside Jisung, sending the boy a smile. Jisung nodded back, barely giving him a proper glance, before turning back to the computer in front of him. He saw Hyunjin frown out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it.

“What do you think we should help you with the most? Or what do you think you need the most help with?” Changbin asked as he picked up what was probably his third cookie in thirty seconds.

“Um, everything?” Hyunjin admitted with an uncomfortable laugh. He ran his fingers through his hair and Jisung was smacked with a floral scent. He had to physically force himself to hold back an eye roll. The dude who wants to be a rapper walks around smelling like flowers. How ironic.

“Have some confidence in yourself! You're already pretty good. We're just here to help you get better at what you're already good at,” Chan explained, looking like he was trying to give Hyunjin self esteem through his eyes. Hyunjin nodded and he scrunched his nose as he thought.

“I want to be able to rap faster, I guess. And I wanna learn how to write my own raps,” Hyunjin finally said. Chan and Changbin nodded. Changbin looked ecstatic.

“First things first, these are really good cookies,” he said, making Hyunjin and Chan laugh. Hyunjin's laugh was kind of cute. It was basically him giggling loudly and Jisung begrudgingly could admit it sounded nice. “Secondly, have you written anything before?”

Hyunjin frowned and bIt the inside of his cheek before responding. 

“No. The, uh, company writes all of our songs for us,”

“Not surprising,” Jisung muttered and chan sent him a glare as Hyunjin looked embarrassed again.

“What Jisung means,” Chan started, shooting Jisung another dirty look, “is that it's not surprising that the company has creative control. We can all help you write your own stuff so you have more freedom in your music.” Hyunjin looked excited again and he grinned, all pretty white teeth and puffy cheeks.

“I'd love that. Thank you, really,”

Changbin looked fond as he quickly tried to reassure him.

“You don't have to keep thanking us. We want to help, really." Hyunjin nodded again, still smiling. Then his phone buzzed and as he looked at the screen his face fell into a disappointed look.

“I have to go. I have practice soon. When can I come back?”

-

Plans were made for Hyunjin to return in two days, when he was schedule free and more prepared to work. The second he was out of the door, Jisung started to ask about the track.

“Can you take a break from work for three seconds?” Chan asked, looking at him in disbelief. He seemed outraged that Jisung cared about finishing their song. Jisung frowned but took his hands off the computer.

“But this track is due soon,” he whined and Changbin threw a pen at him. Jisung whined again as it hit him on the forehead.

“Why were you being a jerk to Hyunjin?”

“I wasn't being a jerk!”

“You wouldn't look at him, or talk to him and you insulted him to his face,” Changbin said, with a frown.

“It's not my fault the company raps suck. He's good with what he's given, but they're still not good,” He shouldn't have to defend himself against a simple fact. He ducked as another pen flew in his direction.

“Next time don't be rude to him. He's new to this, cut him some slack. And maybe actually try to speak to him,” Chan suggested. The way he said it was more of a gentle command then a suggestion though. Jisung nodded and sighed.

Stupid pretty boy idol interrupting his work and getting him yelled at. Jisung was certainly more than annoyed now. He didn't know how long he could put up with this mentoring thing.

-

It wasn't until later that night, work done for the day and his annoyance forgotten that he was hit with it once again. He was trying to relax in the dorm he shared with the other member when he had gotten a text from an unknown number. He had a gut feeling that he knew who it was.

With a scowl, he opened the message.

From: Unknown  
hi jisung! it's hyunjin, chan gave me ur # i hope thats ok very excited to work with u :)

Stupid Chan, making his life difficult. And, what kind of person still used smiley faces in their texts? Unhappily, he saved the number to his contacts with much more aggression than was probably needed, before he responded.

To: Idol Boy  
ok

This vague and obviously uninterested text was apparently not enough to dissuade Hyunjin from continuing the conversation.

From: Idol Boy  
ok well thats all i wanted to say! goodnight jisung! btw i really liked your shirt today!

Hyunjin was definitely not afraid of exclamation points. Jisung had never seen someone so excited about going to sleep. And did this guy think he could butter him up with little compliment? In his dreams.

Without responding, Jisung turned his phone off and threw it beside him on the couch. As he sat in silence, something in the back of his mind made him realize the shirt he was wearing was his favorite shirt, and that basically everyone he knew hated it. Besides stupid Hyunjin apparently.

Groaning, he threw his arm over his eyes. He was so not ready to be a mentor.


	2. chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter features:  
> \- aussie line interaction  
> \- jisung being a gay bitch  
> \- hyunjin being a sensitive boy uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope everyone is having a good day!! and if not, maybe this chapter can brighten ur day a bit?

It was now Friday and Hyunjin was late. 

He was supposed to come in at 12 and it was now 12:15. Jisung was trying not to be too smug as he watched Chan look more and more annoyed as the minutes ticked on. Changbin kept checking his phone, like maybe he missed something that would explain why Hyunjin wasn't in the room.

At 12:20 on the dot, the door flung open and Hyunjin and a boy with orange and pink hair flew in. This boy looked vaguely familiar, but Jisung couldn't place why. Both boys had stopped to catch their breath and Jisung's good mood was destroyed.

“I- Oh my god- Sorry I'm late. We had an unplanned practice session,” Hyunjin explained, still very out of breath. He took off his hat and pushed back his sweaty hair, making Jisung's brain short circuit for a second. The only thing on his mind for approximately fifteen seconds was “Holy shit. He's hot and sweaty and he has really nice arms. Oh my god." Curse his brain's stupid inability to see past attractiveness. No matter how much his subconscious was telling him Hyunjin was hot, like really hot, he knew the truth.

“It was partially my fault too. I pressured him into teaching me a new move,” Orange Haired Boy said and his voice made Jisung do a double take. He looked like he was 12 years old, but his voice was sounded like an adult man.

“It's great that you're here now!" Chan said, like he hadn't just been muttering to himself about people who didn't know how to be on time. Then he looked between Hyunjin and his deep voiced friend. "And who's this?”

“Oh yeah,” Hyunjin said, like he had forgotten his friend was in the room. “Guys, this is Felix. He's the other rapper in our group. Felix, this is 3RACHA,”  
That explained why he was familiar. Felix waved as he stood up right but he was still obviously out of breath. It was kind of funny to see him pretending not to be panting.

“They're the ones you showed me last week right?” Felix asked and Hyunjin nodded. Jisung knew his cheeks flushing wasn't related to him being breathless.

“Which one of you is the CB97 guy?”

Chan raised his hand, looking confused. Then Felix was switching to English, looking very excited. Jisung caught on to his accent, which sounded a lot like Chan's, if it was pitched a few octaves lower, and words like “really like your verses” and “hang out sometime”.

Chan seemed excited about whatever they just planned, which sent off alarms in Jisung's head. This was probably a plan made by Hyunjin to do… something evil and uncool.

Shortly after exchanging phone numbers with Chan, Felix announced he had to leave and would let Hyunjin “learn from the masters”. He hugged Hyunjin and squished the taller boy's cheeks in his hands, as he said “Bye Hyunjinnie,” with what could only be described as a giggle. He left after his hands were swatted away.

Hyunjin sat down next to Jisung again and he sent the younger boy another smile. Jisung saw Chan's glare in his peripheral vision and waved at Hyunjin, strictly because he didn't want to deal with Chan being upset with him. Apparently the small gesture was something Hyunjin enjoyed because he smiled even wider. Jisung bit his lip as they made eye contact.

Changbin cleared his throat, making Hyunjin look over at him, still smiling.

“Sorry if this is intruding, but are you and Felix dating?” he asked. Hyunjin immediately burst into laughter. He laughed so hard he threw his head back and clapped his hands, like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Thankfully, Changbin and Chan looked just as confused as Jisung felt. Jisung also felt his soft fingers on his forearm as Hyunjin moved so he was sitting properly again.

“Sorry,” he said, glancing at Jisung before turning back to the other guys. Jisung felt a bit disappointed when Hyunjin's eyes and hand weren't on him anymore, which he pointedly decided to ignore.

“Felix is dating someone else, and I'm single,” he explained. Jisung must've imagined it but he could've sworn Hyunjin's eyes went in his direction as he said single, but decided to ignore that as well. He also ignored the weird sense of relief he felt upon hearing that Hyunjin wasn't taken. His imagination was just very hyperactive today.

“We're all just very touchy in our group. Well, besides Jeongin,”

“He's the youngest one, right?” Jisung asked before he could stop himself. His brain to mouth filter was apparently non-existent.

Hyunjin smiled at him, most of it in his eyes, making them glitter again. Jisung's stomach flipped, which was probably the urge to barf because Hyunjin was looking at him head on. His gaze was so intense that Jisung felt nauseous.

“Yeah, how'd you know?” he asked and Jisung shrugged.

“You're kind of all over the place. Your group, I mean. Up and coming rookies and all that.”

“He's right! I literally saw three separate interviews of you guys on Twitter back to back to back,” Chan cried, stealing Hyunjin's attention.

Hyunjin looked genuinely baffled, as exclaimed, “Really? That's crazy."

Jisung didn't understand why. They were a group of pretty boys who made pop music. They were basically destined for fame. 

“Shouldn't we be teaching or something?” he reminded, and Chan nodded, eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store.

“Do you want to work on technique first or writing?” 

“Technique, I guess,”

-

Ten minutes later, Chan had to take a phone call and Changbin was trying to teach Hyunjin. They were standing in the middle of the studio as Jisung watched, amused. Changbin was trying to explain proper pronunciation, and Hyunjin was struggling to follow along. They were both basically taking turns yelling various sounds and it was kind of hilarious.

“Ah!” Changbin shouted, for what was probably the thirtieth time in a row.

“Ah!” Hyunjin repeated, his voice quieter. He sounded unsure if he wanted to yell or not.

“No, you have to-”

Changbin was interrupted by the door opening and Chan popping his head in. He said Changbin was needed on the phone as well.

“I'll be right back,” Changbin assured but everyone in the room knew that wasn't the truth. The company loved to talk your ear off once they knew they had your undivided attention.

The door closed behind Changbin as he walked into the hallway and Hyunjin immediately started to bite his finger. He looked like he was going to cry and it stressed Jisung out. 

He couldn't deal with a guy he barely knew crying in front of him. 

With a sigh he called Hyunjin over. Apparently he went unheard as Hyunjin stood there in the center of the room with his finger between his teeth.

“Hyunjin!” Jisung snapped and the other boy jumped. He looked over, finger still in his mouth, and nodded.

“Come here,”

He walked over slowly like he was scared Jisung was going to hit him or something but he finally sat down. Jisung huffed and yanked his finger from his mouth, making Hyunjin gasp. It sounded so dramatic that Jisung almost laughed. To avoid that, he looked away from Hyunjin's face and saw his finger covered in spit and bite marks. A bit grossed out, he dropped Hyunjin's wrist from his hold.

“Look,” he started, looking up again and meeting Hyunjin's eyes. Which was immediately a mistake because they were sparkly and teary and so pretty that Jisung felt like he couldn't look away. 

“I.. I know this rap thing is hard. Especially because you're newer to it. But you have to be confident in it, or you'll get nowhere.”

“What do you mean?” 

Hyunjin's voice was shaky and he sounded so small and sad. It made Jisung want to hug him, just a little bit. Which was gross  
.  
“If you aren't confident, and comfortable with what you're rapping, then it has no impact. You're just going through the motions. You're like a puppet. You need to know that you can and do sound good. You can't get anywhere if you don't believe in yourself.”

It was such basic advice, but Hyunjin was looking at him like he had gifted him a million dollars and a free vacation. It made Jisung feel on edge, to have someone looking at him so intently.

Then a tear slipped dramatically from Hyunjin's eye, making his heart, and stomach, drop.

“Why are you crying? What?” he exclaimed, reaching out and drying Hyunjin's tears with his thumbs. He didn't really think about it. It just felt like the right thing to do. But afterwards he realized how intimate it was. Which was going to give Hyunjin the wrong idea.

Hyunjin was going to think something stupid, like Jisung liked him or something. Or that Jisung was some kind of weirdo who didn't let people wipe their own tears.

“I- Sorry,” Hyunjin said as he wiped his face with his jacket sleeves.

The door opened and Chan and Changbin came back in, looking tired.

“Sorry, Hyunjin but we're going to have to cut this lesson short,” Chan started before he looked over and saw the still sniffling, slightly red faced Hyunjin. He immediately shot Jisung a glare.

“What'd you do to Hyunjin?” he accused as Changbin gasped.

“We leave you alone for 10 minutes and you make him cry?”

“He didn't make me cry. I did that on my own. What were you saying about ending early?”

“Oh yeah! We have to finish a track and it's kind of top secret so we have to kick you out,” Chan explained, looking disappointed. Hyunjin wiped his eyes once more before nodding and getting up.

“Thank you for today,” he said as he grabbed his phone and walked to the door. He was definitely speaking to everyone but his eyes were locked on Jisung.

“You're welcome. Sorry we didn't get very far,” Changbin responded and Hyunjin shrugged. He sent one last wave before walking away. Chan closed the door behind him with a sigh.

Then he turned to Jisung with his glare.

“How did you make him cry?”

“I didn't! Maybe if Changbin didn't make him yell a billion times, he wouldn't have cried,”

“Hey!”

-

About thirty minutes into working, Jisung's phone lit up with a text. He grabbed it, ignoring both Changbin and Chan's threat about taking his phone.

From: Idol Boy

just wanted to say thank you for comforting me  
and sorry that i cried  
i'm kind of sensitive lol

Jisung bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile. He was not going to smile over the enemy. 

For the first time in two days Jisung actually responded to Hyunjin.

To: Idol Boy

don't mention it

Less than thirty seconds had passed before Hyunjin had responded.

From: Idol Boy

<3

It was just a heart, but it made Jisung's real heart speed up. Which was awful.

Thankfully, Chan snatched his phone from his hand and put it face down on the table.

Jisung quickly got back to work, and forced himself to forget about Hyunjin and his pretty eyes and his cute texts.


	3. chapter three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- we briefly meet the rest of zerozero  
> \- jisung becomes hypnotized by hyunjin  
> \- hyunjin is beautiful but thats not shocking to anyone but jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this chapter is a two parter, the next part will be up in a couple days because my classes just started so i have to focus on those on top of writing  
> i hope everyone enjoys it ;)

Jisung had a big problem. For some reason he had continued to text Hyunjin the other night. That lead to Hyunjin inviting him to watch zerozero's dance practice to show him “idol life”. Jisung had stupidly agreed. He still wasn't sure why he agreed. It was like he blacked out when he briefly thought about Hyunjin smiling when he got his text saying yes.

So here he was on an early Saturday morning, in the sort of familiar practice room. He had been in here once or twice for evaluation's but he certainly wasn't as comfortable as Hyunjin seemed to be. Hyunjin was sitting beside him, scrolling on his phone as they waited for his other members to show up, and he was obviously way more at ease here than in the studio. He laughed at something he saw on his phone and moved to show Jisung. As he did so, he rested his head on Jisung's shoulder and his hand on Jisung's thigh.

Jisung couldn't focus on the picture he was being shown. He could tell it was something about a dog, but his brain was overwhelmed by Hyunjin's floral scent and the pressure on his leg. It was like someone pulled the plug on his thoughts and he could only think, "A cute boy is touching me," over and over.

He was saved from having to react by the door opening and the other zerozero members coming in. Two of them, the ones Jisung hadn't met yet, Jeongin and Seungmin, were bickering as Felix laughed behind them.

“Why are you fighting?” Hyunjin asked, moving away from Jisung. Jisung sighed as he practically felt his brain turn back on.

“We're late because Seungmin and Felix were making out!” Jeongin cried. "Who makes out at 8 in the morning?" 

“We're not even late!” Seungmin argued, making Felix crack up again.

“If Hyunjin beat us here then we're late,”

Hyunjin whined and Seungmin laughed. Jisung bit his lip as Hyunjin pouted. Had his lips always looked so pretty?

“I think Hyunjin beat us here because we have a visitor,” Felix said, once he stopped to catch his breath and he saw Jisung sitting there. “Hi Jisung.”

Jisung waved as everyone looked at him.

“Why didn't you tell us you were bringing someone in?” Jeongin asked.

“I told Felix. I assumed he was going to tell Seungmin who would tell you,” Hyunjin said with a shrug. “Anyway, Jisung these are my other members. Seungmin and Jeongin. Jeongin, Seungmin, this is Jisung,”

Hyunjin grinned as he introduced everyone and this made Jeongin smirk, which set Jisung on edge. Oh no, maybe the entire group was evil. Maybe it was like a cult of pretty boys made by JYP to take over the music industry.

“Is he the rapper you won't shut up about?” Jeongin asked and what. Hyunjin blushed and obviously avoided eye contact with Jisung. 

“Shut up, Innie. I don't what you're talking about,” Hyunjin said as he stood up. Oh God, Hyunjin had a scheme against him. He had lured Jisung into the practice room as a trap. He was going to kill Jisung. It was the only logical conclusion.

Jisung's heart pounded as he watched Hyunjin stretch. Obviously because of the fear of his possible murder. It had nothing to do with the oddly attractive way Hyunjin's muscles moved as he stretched, tensing and shifting.

-

After stretching for what felt entirely too long to Jisung, the boys were standing and taking their positions. The four of them were in a line but Jisung's eyes were only on Hyunjin.

He sent Jisung a grin before Seungmin started the music and his face shifted. This new expression was one he hadn't seen on Hyunjin before. It was focused, intense, almost raw. He looked like he could take on an army and win. His eyes were staring at something Jisung couldn't see in the mirror behind him, and his mouth looked like he was growling. It made Jisung feel like Hyunjin was going to rip him to shreds, but for some reason his traitorous brain didn't have a problem with that. 

Just as, if not more, fascinating than Hyunjin's face was his dancing. He was dancing hard. Jisung could feel the passion Hyunjin was expressing through every movement he did. He was sharp, precise, but somehow still fluid. Jisung had seen tons of idols and dancers and idol dancers, but no one who ever danced like Hyunjin. It was almost hypnotic. He physically could not make himself look away.

The song was one Jisung hadn't heard from zerozero yet, maybe a demo or a new single, but he knew it would be stuck slingshotting around his brain, just because of how it was showing him a new side of Hyunjin. If it was making the boy work so hard at 8:30 in the morning, it had to be amazing.

-

They repeated the dance five times, Hyunjin stealing Jisung's attention each time, before Felix called for a break. Hyunjin walked out and the other members flocked to Jisung, like birds to stale bread.

“You know you're really obvious right?” Jeongin said and Jisung got very confused.

“Obvious about what?”

“How hot you think Hyunjin is. You've been staring at him like this all morning,” Seungmin said before dropping his jaw and widening his eyes. Jisung scoffed. He did not look like that. 

“What? No I haven't,”

“Yes, you have,” the three of them chorused, practically harmonizing, and Jisung huffed, now even more offended. Stupid idols and their singing.

“No I haven't. And I don't think he's hot,”

“Beautiful then?” Felix offered. Jisung sent him a glare. “Don't feel weird or whatever. You're definitely not the first boy to be trapped under Hyunjinnie's spell,”

“I'm not trapped under any spell,”

The three of them shared a disbelieving look and Jisung hated it.

“If you say so. But just so you know, he thinks you're really cute,” Seungmin said before getting up with the others as Hyunjin came back in.

For the rest of the practice, the only things Jisung could think about was how many other boys Hyunjin had “trapped under his spell” and how it made his chest burn. He also wondered if the other boy really thought he was cute. Did he mean cute in the baby way or the boyfriend way?

Jisung stopped that thought process before it could go any further. He didn't care if Hyunjin thought he was cute in any way because Hyunjin was evil. The whole group was evil.

“Uhhh, Jisung, are you alright?” Hyunjin asked and he looked concerned. He was close to Jisung's face, making him blush. Curse his sparkly eyes and pretty lips.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Why?” Jisung said, thankful that Hyunjin moved back once he responded.

“You've been staring at the wall for like five minutes,” Jeongin said, looking amused. Jisung hated this kid. Seungmin quickly pulled him and Felix out, shouting goodbye for the three of them and shooting Jisung a wink. Yeah, he definitely hated this group.

“Did you, um, wanna come eat with me?” Hyunjin asked, biting his lip. He looked so nervous and weirdly sweet that Jisung felt like he was in a trance. Was he being hypnotized?  
He felt dazed as he nodded.

“Yeah, um, okay,” he agreed. Hyunjin gasped and grinned. Which was so adorable that it was unfair.

He pulled Jisung off the ground by his hand with ease and laughed as Jisung let out a huff in surprise. He was very excited. And very sweaty.

His shirt and hair were damp and sticking to him. He was still dripping sweat down the side of his face. He still managed to look pretty and Jisung got annoyed. When he was sweaty he looked gross and Hyunjin was out here looking like an angel. It was even more unfair that his adorable-ness.

“Where are we going?” Jisung asked, as they walked to the door. He looked down and realized Hyunjin was still holding his hand. He didn't let go for some reason. He then completely missed whatever Hyunjin replied as he realized that he might be going on a date.

His brain immediately went into a panic. If Chan was here he would've called it a gay panic, but Chan wasn't here and what did he know anyway? Jisung wasn't freaking out because he liked Hyunjin. He was freaking out because what if Hyunjin liked him? That was not going to work out well. Jisung could not have someone evil attracted to him.

Distractedly, he allowed Hyunjin to pull him into the restaurant, unsure of what he was getting himself into.


	4. chapter four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- hyunsung Do Not go on a date  
> \- we meet minho !  
> \- jisung said stream yes or yes by twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe sorry for the wait school got in the way ;P

Jisung let Hyunin to pull him to a table, still lost in his thoughts. It only had two chairs so there definitely wasn't anyone joining them. That made Jisung feel equally elated and anxious.

How did he tell Hyunjin that this wasn't a date? Did Hyunjin even think this was a date? Was it just two work friends eating together? Why did that disappoint Jisung so much? It wasn't like he wanted it to be a date. That would mean he liked Hyunjin, which he didn't. He barely liked him platonically, so liking him romantically was completely out of the question.

He felt a pressure on his hand and realized Hyunjin had squeezed it. Hyunjin's hand was warm and soft and a little sweaty, probably because they had been holding hands for so long. The realization that they'd been holding hands for at least ten minutes spiraled Jisung's inner conflict even further. He almost let go, but couldn't make himself.

“Are you okay? You keep zoning out on me,” Hyunjin asked, a concerned pout taking over his face. Jisung, now fully attentive, almost impulsively smoothed out the wrinkle between his eyebrows with a finger but he thankfully restrained himself. That would’ve been embarrassing. 

After what was probably the world's most awkward pause, with the two of them just blinking at each other, Jisung finally replied.

“Sorry, I'm just kinda lost in my thoughts,” he explained with a self conscious laugh. This seemed to pique Hyunjin's interest, and he leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand. His eyes were sparkling again, that pout thankfully gone, and Jisung looked at his mouth to avoid eye contact. Which was immediately a mistake because Jisung ended up thinking about them on his cheek, his lips, his neck. He was going to pass out. He looked back up and met Hyunjin's eyes, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. Maybe that spell Felix had been talking about was an actual spell, and Hyunjin was an evil witch, infiltrating his thoughts with stuff he had no business thinking about.

Hyunjin was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a waiter bringing their food.

“Oh, thank you!” he said, looking actually thankful, and the waiter smiled before looking at their intertwined fingers and looking disgusted. Jeez, he didn't even try to be subtle. That awful pout was back on Hyunjin's face and Jisung hated it. Hyunjin should never look unhappy. He squeezed Hyunjin's hand harder and glared at the man. He kept this glare until the man walked away, after awkwardly asking if there was anything else they needed.

He looked back at Hyunjin, who was smiling at him. It made his stomach drop and he felt like he was going to pass out again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the traitorous gay demon who lived there screamed about butterflies and crushes, but Jisung brushed it off as nausea. He didn't have a crush on Hyunjin. Just the sight of him made him feel sick, obviously.

“What?” He was very confused by this look he was receiving. Hyunjin looked.. soft. That was the only description he could give. His eyes were warm and his smile was even sweeter than usual. His cheeks were pink and he looked so cute. Jisung cleared his throat, shaking the thought away.

“Did you order me food when I zoned out?”

Hyunjin laughed, looking a bit shy. He nodded and Jisung laughed too, almost involuntarily. It was kind of funny how spaced out he was.

-

They were now twenty minutes into their friendly hangout, that was definitely not a date, and somehow the topic of embarrassing stories came up.

“I'm like really bad with directions," Hyunjin admitted, looking embarrassed. Jisung raised an eyebrow, not fully believing him. He couldn't see Hyunjin being bad at anything, ever. Even with rapping, he wasn't bad, he just needed guidance. "There's like a billion videos of me online where I'm walking in the opposite direction than I'm supposed to. It's worse because I'm usually in the front, so of course everyone sees."

Jisung laughed, but immediately felt bad because Hyunjin frowned again. But then he smiled, like he was trying not to, and a giggle left his lips. It instantly made Jisung feel better, that little laugh.

"I'm definitely gonna look those videos up now," he teased and Hyunjin gasped. He looked genuinely shocked, which made Jisung laugh again.

"Don't you dare. I'll die and then you'll have no one to send weird cat memes at three in the morning,"

Jisung was going to argue that he could always send them to Chan or Changbin, but a guy who looked familiar called his name and walked over, excitedly. 

As soon as he was close to the table Jisung recognized him as Minho, one of Chan's many, many friends. Jisung thought he was a dancer but he wasn't going to ask and embarass himself if he wasn't.

"Hey Minho! What's up?" he asked, as the (possible) dancer stood in front of him. He would have gotten up to hug him, but that would've meant dropping Hyunjin's hand, and he was pretty sure their fingers were glued together with sweat at this point.

"Nothing much! I had the day off and I wanted something to eat," he said with a shrug. Then he turned and saw Hyunjin, and looked between him and Jisung very quickly like he was trying to figure something out. He even squinted at Jisung like he was thinking very hard. Then he looked at their hands and made a face like everything clicked in his brain and he understood quantum physics or something. Jisung was relieved that Hyunjin looked as confused as he felt.

"Jisung, who's this?" he asked, sounding amused. Jisung could not figure out what was funny.

"This is my friend, Hyunjin," he started, making Hyunjin smile. "Me and Chan and Changbin are helping him with his next comeback." He figured telling Minho all of Hyunjin’s business about needing help with his rapping wasn’t cool.

"Are you in a group?" Minho asked, turning to Hyunjin with a look that sent off alarm bells in Jisung's head. Minho was looking at Hyunjin like he was a starving man and Hyunjin was the first piece of food he'd seen in a week. He stepped closer to Hyunjin and rested his hand on the back of Hyunjin's chair.

"Yeah! I'm in zerozero, if you've heard of us," Hyunjin said, smiling at him. The alarm bells got louder as Minho smiled back and Jisung's gay brain demon went berserk, screaming about how Minho was a "betrayer".

"I haven't! I'll have to look you up," Minho said, voice sickly sweet. Jisung wanted to pour salt on his tongue. "Are the other boys in your group as pretty as you? You have to be the visual, right?"

Hyunjin wrinkled his nose, before smiling awkwardly like he had when Chan complimented how he looked in zerozero's music video at practice once, and Jisung squeezed his hand. Hyunjin sent him a smile, real smile, even though it was small. Jisung felt his body un-tense and he smiled back. Minho looked amused again.

"What do you in your group?" he asked, stealing Hyunjin's attention again. Jisung frowned before he really thought about. He wanted Hyunjin to be looking at him and not Minho. He was on this completely platonic friend hang out with Jisung, not Minho.

"I'm a rapper," Hyunjin answered and Minho looked very excited by this.

"Oh, I love rappers," he said, and Jisung did not like his tone. He sounded flirty. And judging by the pink tint to Hyunjin's face, he picked up on it too.

"Really?"

Minho nodded and then he smirked.

"Yeah. Every rapper I've ever been with has been very fun. How fast can you rap?"

Jisung, who was drinking his water to cool down the internal fire he had happening, choked on it and almost spit it all over himself, and Hyunjin.

"Are you okay?" Hyunjin asked, finally turning to him. Jisung hated that he got his attention back by making a fool of himself, but beggars can't be choosers. He nodded and waved off Hyunjin's concern as he coughed. Minho looked like he was going to laugh at him.

"I'm gonna go sit and eat. You be careful Jisung," he said as he started to walk away. Then he turned and looked back at them. "Maybe I'll see you around Hyunjin," he said with a wink. Hyunjin blushed again and Jisung frowned.

He turned back to Hyunjin who squeezed his hand again, and smiled to himself like he did something that made him delighted but he didn't want to show it.

"Do you wanna go now? I still have work to do with Chan today," Jisung said and Hyunjin nodded.

-

As they walked back to the company building, Jisung really wished he had brought a jacket. The air had gotten colder and he was very unprepared.

"Do you want my hoodie?"Hyunjin asked, already taking it off to hand to him.

"No, you keep it. The walk isn't that far," Jisung said and Hyunjin ignored him to wrap it around his shoulders.

"I'll be fine. I'm always hot anyway," he said with a shrug and Jisung nodded before sliding his hands into the sleeves.

It smelled like flowers and whatever shampoo Hyunjin used and it was like falling face first into a meadow, but in a good way. It was warm because Hyunjin had been wearing it and that made it even more comfortable than it already was.

"Thank you," he said and Hyunjin grinned. Jisung smiled back as he put his hands into the pocket. He felt Hyunjin's phone and headphones, pulling them out as he got an idea.

"Show me what of music you listen to," he commanded and Hyunjin looked confused.

"Why?" he said, like he wasn't handing Jisung the right headphone as he opened Spotify. 

"I'm curious to see what you listen to," Jisung admitted with a shrug. Hyunjin nodded and hit shuffle before shoving his phone into his pocket. Some English song started playing and Hyunjin smiled so he didn't ask him to skip it. The beat was nice and Jisung picked up something about falling in love and New York, so he wasn't too upset about listening to it.

As the song changed to something with a very familiar beat, Jisung noticed just how close him and Hyunjin were standing. Their hands kept brushing and something possesed him, probably the dumb brain demon, to grab Hyunjin'sn hand. As he linked their fingers together, he recognized the song.

"You like Twice?" he asked, practically yelling in excitement. He instantly liked Hyunjin just a little bit more.

Hyunjin laughed and nodded before saying, "Who doesn't like Twice?"

-

They were now in front of the company building and Jisung for some stupid reason didn't want to go in, even though this morning he had been itching to get into the studio.

"Can I still send you cat memes at three am?" he asked, basically stalling at this point. Hyunjin was rubbing his thumb across his knuckles and Jisung really didn't want to go inside even if the wind was picking up and he had a billion ideas.

"Of course," Hyunjin responded with a laugh. Then a car pulled up, probably his management picking him up, and he sent Jisung one last smile. He finally dropped Jisung's hand and started to walk the short distance to the car.

But then he turned back around and swooped in and kissed Jisung on the cheek. Then he quickly walked to the car and waved as they drove off.

Jisung stood there, face bright red and he brought his hand up to his face and gently touched the spot where he was kissed. It didn't feel real.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling as he walked into the company building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/349240146102007976/ <\- thats the face hyunjin makes at jisung when he glares at the waiter


	5. chapter five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- we meet woojin!  
> \- hyunjin gay panics  
> \- jisung Realizes some things but not some other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey uhh sorry its been a minute since i posted !! ive been very busy and had writers block >:( but im back in action, action jackson!! i hope u enjoy this one uwu its been my favorite one to write so far
> 
> dt to linds and my newest bb sweg

Jisung woke up at his desk, still wrapped up in Hyunjin’s hoodie, with a page of messily written lyrics stuck to his face. He peeled the paper away from his skin, hoping no ink had transferred to his face. As he reread the lyrics, he smiled to himself. He just knew Chan and Changbin would like it as much as he did.

As Jisung stretched, his brain decided to hit him with a recap of yesterday. Seeing Hyunjin dance, their completely platonic hang out, holding hands, Hyunjin kissing his cheek. He was definitely blushing as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, unable to stop himself from smiling. He probably looked crazy, just sitting there alone with a big silly grin on his face, but he didn’t really care.

If he was this happy at nine in the morning after sleeping hunched over a desk, maybe being friends with Hyunjin was worth it.  
-

“Is there a reason you're only writing love songs? You have something you wanna tell us?” Chan asked, looking up from Jisung's notebook. He looked amused and Jisung felt like he was being mocked for some reason. Chan seemed to know something he didn’t. What could he possibly have to tell them?

“Are these about Hyunjinnie?” Changbin added with a smirk. Jisung hated his smirk. It always made him feel like he was being laughed at.

There was an odd burning sensation in his chest before he responded. “Why would they be about him? And why are you suddenly on a nickname basis with him?”

“You're not the only one who can have one on one time with him. We've gotten sorta close lately.” Changbin was definitely close to laughing at him now and Jisung couldn’t stop himself from glaring. He didn’t see what was so funny.

“Stop looking at him like that. Changbin isn't gonna steal your idol boy,” Chan said with a laugh. Jisung’s cheeks burned but he wasn’t sure if it was rage or embarrassment.

“He's not my anything, you weirdo. And to get back on the topic at hand, I'm only writing love songs because they're literally all my brain will make,”

“Hmm I wonder why,” Chan muttered to himself. Jisung decided to ignore him.

“They're not about anyone in particular,” he added. He felt like he was grasping for straws for some reason.

“If you say so,”

“They're not,” he said with a frown. He didn't know why he had to defend himself against obvious things.

He grabbed the lyrics he had written last night and passed them to Changbin.

“See? Those aren't even about a person!” he argued. 

“Hoodie Season, huh?” Chan said taking the paper as Changbin passed him. Then he squinted at Jisung, eyes zoning in on his hoodie. “Isn't that Hyunjin's?”

Jisung was saved from having to answer by a knock on the door. Changbin got up to open it and his heart immediately sped up as Hyunjin walked in. He couldn't even blame it on residual fear because whatever tap dance his heart was doing in his chest had nothing to do with being scared. The gay traitor demon was back and was screaming that it had something to do with Hyunjin’s new blonde hair. It was an ash blonde and he looked so beautiful Jisung's breath got caught in his throat. But apparently that wasn't enough to stop him from opening his mouth and saying something dumb.

“You're blonde now?” he blurted even though it was the most obvious thing on the planet. Changbin snorted at his stupidity and Chan looked amused as he continued to read over the lyrics.

Hyunjin smiled and nodded, eyes lit up with pride. His new hair made him look even more angelic than before. He was even wearing a nice white button up. All he needed was a pair of wings and halo at this point.

“Yeah! It's for our next come back. We shot the concept pictures earlier,” he explained and Jisung nodded along stupidly.

“Well, it looks really nice. You look really good,” he said and Changbin sent him that stupid smirk again. Jisung hated him a little bit right now.

“Thank you, Sungie,” Hyunjin replied, beaming and oh my god, this was how Jisung died. Hyunjin had called him the pet name a few times over text and it didn't really have an effect on Jisung. It was just one of Hyunjin's quirks, like sending hearts and using too many exclamation points. But now hearing it fall from Hyunjin's pretty lips, followed by that smile, made him feel like he was going to pass out.

“If you two are done making heart eyes at each other,” Changbin said, clearing his throat. The gay demon, that now sounded oddly like Minho, screeched that Hyunjin was blushing. Jisung knew he was too, but he was going to ignore it. “We do still have to work.”

Jisung nodded, definitely not avoiding Hyunjin's eyes as he sat in his usual seat. Jisung didn't know if he could survive today. Hyunjin had only ever been in the studio for help and Jisung had never even rapped in front of him before. He was nervous for the first time in a long time. Which was stupid. He was good, he knew he was good. He might even say he was great. But having Hyunjin sitting beside him was weirdly scary. His palms felt sweaty and he was suddenly fidgety. Something about Hyunjin's glittery eyes boring into him made him want to run away from the room. Maybe his subconscious was scared that Hyunjin was going to do something mean like make fun of him, but that didn't sound quite right.

“I like this one. Hoodie Season,” Chan said, handing the paper back to Jisung, snapping him out of his thoughts. He felt oddly exposed as he read the lyrics again. He didn't understand until he pushed his sleeves up, feeling hot all over. 

It hit him as hard as a speeding truck. He was wearing Hyunjin's hoodie. He wrote an ode to hoodies, a love song about hoodies while wearing Hyunjin's hoodie. He was so stupid.

“How do you want it to sound?” Changbin asked. Jisung thought back to the beat that had played along in his head as he wrote last night, when the song was flowing through his veins.

“Energetic, uh, bright? I can't really describe it,”

It was taking so much of Jisung's self control not to meet Hyunjin's curious eyes. Something in the back of his head told him that if he looked at Hyunjin, he'd be able to describe the sound of the song, the feelings he wanted to convey. But he knew if he looked, he'd forget everything he was thinking about and his brain would just be blank.

“Sing it for us. It'll make it come back to you,” Chan said, somehow always able to read Jisung’s mind. He sent a reassuring smile and Jisung nodded back at him.

He started singing the chorus, looking at the page like it had the key to the universe, and it didn't feel the same way it felt as he wrote. That warm, excited buzz was gone. He couldn't keep the disappointed look off his face and he saw Changbin frown in his peripheral vision.

He cut himself off before he could get to his rap and before he could explain how he was feeling, there was another knock at the door.

Changbin answered it again and Jisung saw a guy who was probably yet another one of Chan's friends in the doorway. Chan seemed to know every trainee and idol and dancer in the world. Or at least at JYP.

“Woojin! What are you doing here?” Chan cried, getting up to hug him. Woojin grinned at him before pointing to Hyunjin.

“I've been looking for Hyunjin. Felix said I could find him here,” Woojin explained, and Chan nodded. He was shooting Woojin some serious heart eyes and Changbin was smirking at him now. 

“I knew Felix was a traitor!” Hyunjin cried, making Jisung turn back to him. That was a mistake because Hyunjin pushed back his hair and Jisung felt like the room was even hotter than before.

“Why is he a traitor?” Changbin asked. Chan looked just as confused, which was good because it meant they weren’t looking at Jisung and his obviously red face.

“Hyunjin is trying to avoid practice today.”

“I'm just tired, Woojinnie,” Hyunjin whined. Jisung frowned as he looked at Hyunjin again. The other boy did look tired. And maybe a little sad. He had bags under his eyes, and he was curled up in his seat, his arms wrapped around his knees. But the worst part was his eyes. They looked like someone had something mean to him but he didn't want to show he was upset. He looked like a kicked puppy.

Jisung fought the urge to reach out and touch him. He wanted to comfort Hyunjin, but he couldn’t do that without Hyunjin reaching out to him first.

"Jisung, finish your verse and we'll go from there," Chan directed, interrupting Jisung's worry.

Jisung nodded, and ignoring the eyes on him the best he could, he rapped the verse.

-

When he was finished, it was silent, as Chan and Changbin looked at Jisung's page of lyrics and Woojin did something on his phone. Jisung was glad for the silence as it gave him time to rethink some word choices and his flow. He grabbed his water bottle and as he began to drink, trying to decide just how fast he wanted to go, Hyunjin whispered, "That was so hot."

Jisung choked and spilled half of his water bottle down his shirt. Hyunjin turned bright red and started apologizing profusely, barely meeting Jisung's eyes. Chan, Changbin were all wearing varying faces of amusement.

"I.. I'm gonna- Paper towels," Jisung stammered, closing his water bottle and standing up. In his haste to run out of the room, he almost ran into Woojin, who smiled. Jisung's panicked mind thought it was important to compare him to a teddy bear.

"I'll come with," he said and Jisung nodded along, just wanting to get out as quick as possible.

-

Jisung was hunched under the electric hand dryer, frowning at his still soaked shirt when Woojin smiled at him again. Jisung felt immediately suspicious of it because they had just been standing in silence for five minutes with Woojin not even offering to help Jisung with his wet shirt. Just because Hyunjin wasn't evil didn't mean that Woojin wasn't either.

"I wanted to thank you," he started and Jisung made a noise of confusion, still distracted by his shirt. He couldn't think of anything Woojin would have to thank him for, seeing as they had only met today, and they weren't even formally introduced. "I wanted to thank you for making Hyunjin love rap again."

Jisung almost hit his head on the hand dryer as he popped up in surprise.

"I didn't- It wasn't just me. Chan and Changbin have been helping too," he exclaimed. Where did Woojin get the idea that he was the reason? 

"Yeah, they helped. But it was you. It's only ever you that Hyunjin talks about when he's rapping. And when he's not rapping. Will Jisung like this? How would Jisung do this? I haven't seen him this passionate since he was a trainee," Woojin said, and when he smiled it was softer. He looked so fond thinking about Hyunjin that it warmed Jisung's heart a little. It reminded him of Chan's face when he, or Changbin, wrote a really good line or finally rapped a really fast verse. Pure, unadulterated pride and affection. He decided that he liked Woojin.

"I'm glad I could help Hyunjin. Honestly," he said and Woojin nodded, still smiling. Then he walked out of the bathroom, leaving only Jisung and his wet shirt.

He liked Woojin just a little bit less now.

-

When Jisung came back from the bathroom, his shirt now damp instead of soaked, he noticed Chan and Woojin in the hallway, standing very close. Jisung narrowed his eyes at them, trying to assess the situation. Chan's hand was on Woojin's arm, and he was smiling at him like Woojin was heavenly. It clicked in Jisung's brain that Chan was flirting and he quickly averted his eyes. Seeing Chan putting the moves on someone was not something he cared enough about to witness. 

But just before he opened the door to the studio, he heard something through it. Another sound followed it pretty quickly, and it took him a few seconds to realize someone was crying. A few seconds after that he realized it was Hyunjin. This wasn’t Hyunjin’s two am watching a sad movie crying, and it wasn’t his stress crying. This was a truly sad cry. It broke Jisung's heart. Jisung felt it crack in his chest.

With his hand over his chest, he paused to think. Should he open the door and possibly interrupt any comforting Changbin could do, or should he stand and wait, listening at the door?

As Hyunjin began to speak, he decided to stay put. He would comfort Hyunjin if, and when, the other boy came to him. It wasn't right to go in if he wasn't sought out.

"They just won't let me do anything Binnie," Hyunjin said, voice slightly muffled by the door. The wood didn't stop Jisung from hearing how defeated he sounded. "What was the point of making me a rapper, of making me do these extra practices, if I can't write my own stuff?"

"I don't know Hyunjinnie. Have you tried talking to the other guys? Maybe they can like rally behind you?" Changbin offered. Jisung wanted nothing more than to go in and help, offer support in anyway he could but he stood there, waiting for them to finish talking. What if Hyunjin didn't want him to help? He didn't know what he'd do if Hyunjin rejected him.

So he waited until it was clear they were done talking, and Chan was done flirting with Woojin, before he went back in.

Then before he could even say anything, Hyunjin announced he had to go practice, his eyes red rimmed and still watery, definitely avoiding eye contact with Jisung. It hurt almost as much hearing Hyunjin cry.

-

It was now hours later, and Jisung felt like he was floating out of his body. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the notification sound from his phone. He looked and his heart jumped, seeing it was a text from Hyunjin.

From: Idol Boy

my schedule is done for the day! yay!! 

It was great that he was in a better mood, but Jisung felt like his had plummeted. He couldn't figure out why he was so upset about Hyunjin being upset. It wasn't like his mood revolved around Hyunjin's.

To: Idol Boy

nice

From: Idol Boy

do you wanna hang out maybe?

To: Idol Boy

sure

From: Idol Boy

why the one word answers? :( are you alright?

To: Idol Boy

yeah I'm fine just distracted im thinking a lot

From: Idol Boy  
oh ok! and can we maybe hang out tomorrow? im really tired from practice

Jisung knew it was a lie, but he appreciated that Hyunjin was giving him an out. There's no way he could have hung out when his head was all muddled like this.

He sent Hyunjin back a text saying yes to tomorrow and didn't put his phone down until Hyunjin sent a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked it!  
> twit: gayhyckie  
> pls message me if u want about this fic or writing or anything uwu i want more friends


End file.
